Marius de Vries
| birth_place = London, England | genre = Electronica, trip hop, rock | instrument = Keyboards, drum programming, guitar | occupation = Record producer, composer, engineer | years_active = | label = | website = }} Marius de Vries (born 1961) is an English music producer and composer. He has won a Grammy Award from four nominations, two BAFTA Awards, and an Ivor Novello Award. Education Marius de Vries was educated at Bedford School between 1975-1980 and then at Peterhouse, Cambridge, where he studied for a degree in history. Career Music producer De Vries began his music career playing keyboards for the English 1980s pop-soul band The Blow Monkeys (with whom he has an ongoing creative relationship to this day), then spending the later part of the decade as a session keyboard-player/programmer, working with artists such as Annie Lennox, The Sugarcubes, David Bowie, D Mob, Coldcut, Cathy Dennis, The Soup Dragons, Junior Reid, Brian Eno, U2 and Lisa Stansfield. His work with The Sugarcubes led to a key role on Björk's Debut, which marked the beginning of a long collaborative relationship with producer Nellee Hooper; the team were responsible for landmark recordings with Massive Attack, Björk, Madonna, The Sneaker Pimps, Tina Turner and U2, and ultimately the soundtrack and score for Baz Luhrmann's Romeo+Juliet, for which de Vries – along with Hooper and co-composer Craig Armstrong – received the first of his two BAFTAs. Since then de Vries has made records with, amongst others, Robbie Robertson, Neil Finn, Anja Garbarek, PJ Harvey, Melanie C, David Gray, Madonna, Perry Farrell, Skin, Darren Hayes, the Sugababes, Bebel Gilberto, Sophie Solomon, The Leaves, Elbow and Pet Shop Boys. De Vries produced both of Rufus Wainwright's Want albums (Want One and Want Two), and appeared in the documentary, All I Want, discussing Wainwright's life. He is documented as saying that Wainwright's song, "I Don't Know What It Is", was one of the most complex production challenges he has ever faced, with its hundreds of layers of separate orchestral, choral, and vocal parts. More recently, De Vries produced and written with Josh Groban on his multi-platinum 2007 release, Awake; mixed Rufus Wainwright's 2007 LP, Release the Stars; produced the 2008 album A Piece of What You Need by English singer-songwriter Teddy Thompson; and produced Robbie Robertson's How to Become Clairvoyant and Sa Ding Ding's eclectic Sino-European LP Harmony. De Vries served as the executive music producer for the 2016 film La La Land and produced the accompanying soundtrack. He also co-wrote the song "Start a Fire" alongside John Legend, Justin Hurwitz, and Angelique Cinelu, and had a small role in the film as a casting director. Composer/Film scores De Vries was the music director of the 2001 film Moulin Rouge! and worked with Nellee Hooper on the film soundtrack of Romeo + Juliet as co-composer, programmer, and co-producer. Both of these projects won de Vries BAFTA awards, and he was awarded an Ivor Novello Award for his compositional work on the former. He also wrote the scores for Stephan Elliott's surreal thriller Eye of the Beholder as well as Elliott's adaptation of the Noël Coward comedy Easy Virtue. The latter is notable musically for using the real singing voices of leading actors Ben Barnes, Jessica Biel, and Colin Firth to great acclaim. In 2010, he co-wrote the score of Kick-Ass with John Murphy, Henry Jackman and Ilan Eshkeri. He co-produced, along with Tyler Bates and Zack and Deborah Snyder, and performed on the soundtrack of Snyder's 2011 film Sucker Punch. June 2013 saw the world premiere of de Vries' score for ''King Kong'', directed by Daniel Kramer, with a book by Craig Lucas and animatronics by Sonny Tilders, in Melbourne ahead of a Broadway mounting. Composer/Other material In 2008, de Vries created an hour-long modern-dance work with choreographer Rafael Bonachela titled "SquareMap of Q4," which premiered at the South Bank in London in February. List of songs produced by Marius de Vries "11:11" by Rufus Wainwright "14th Street" by Rufus Wainwright "Aganjù" by Bebel Gilberto "Agnus Dei" by Rufus Wainwright "Ain't No Love" by David Gray "Alibi" by David Gray "All Around" by Bebel Gilberto "All Over The World" by Pet Shop Boys "Alright" by The Lucy Nation "Answer Back" by The 25th Of May "A Piece of What You Need" by Teddy Thompson "Baby" by Bebel Gilberto "Baby Girl" by The Times "Bad Twin" by Babybird "Balloon Mood" by Anja Garbarek "Beautiful Boy" by Kelli Ali "Beautiful Child" by Rufus Wainwright "Believe Again" by Delta Goodrem "Beyond My Control" by Anja Garbarek "Can't Sing Straight" by Teddy Thompson "Coming Up For Air" by Siobhán Donaghy "Closer" by Melanie C "Crumb By Crumb" by Rufus Wainwright "Dinner at Eight" by Rufus Wainwright "Disappearing World" by David Gray "Divine Thing" by The Soup Dragons "Don't Know What I Was Thinking" by Teddy Thompson "Es Mus Sein" by Rufus Wainwright "Every Day You've Been Away" by Bebel Gilberto "Everybody Cries" by Liberty X "F.T.R.T.V." by 25 May "Forget Myself" by Elbow "From Here You Can Almost See the Sea" by David Gray "Gay Messiah" by Rufus Wainwright "Go or Go Ahead" by Rufus Wainwright "Goin' Down" by Melanie C "Great Train Robbery" by Junior Reid "Harvester of Hearts" by Rufus Wainwright "Heaven" by Neil Arthur "Here Comes the Summer" by Kelli Ali "Here it Comes Again" by Melanie C "Hospital Food" by David Gray "I Don't Know What It Is" by Rufus Wainwright "I Forgive You" by Darren Hayes "I Love I Hate" by Neil Arthur "I.C.U." by Anja Garbarek "If You Wear That Velvet Dress" by U2 "It Doesn't Often Snow at Christmas" by Pet Shop Boys "In My Arms" by Teddy Thompson "It's All Right" by 25 May "Jabuticaba" by Bebel Gilberto "Jonathan's Book" by Teddy Thompson "Just One of Those Days" by Anja Garbarek "Lately" by David Gray "Leaders of the Free World" by Elbow "Little Sister" by Rufus Wainwright "Little Star" by Madonna "Mama" by Annie Lennox "Meditation on Dvorak's Slavonic Fantasy" by Sophie Solomon "Memphis Skyline" by Rufus Wainwright "Mother Universe" by The Soup Dragons "Movies of Myself" by Rufus Wainwright "My Very Best" by Elbow "Natasha" by Rufus Wainwright "Next to You" by Bebel Gilberto "Northern Star" by Melanie C "Nos Da Cariad" by David Gray "Nothing Really Matters" by Madonna "Now and Always" by David Gray "O Caminho" by Bebel Gilberto "Oh What a World" by Rufus Wainwright "Old Whore's Diet" by Rufus Wainwright (co-produced by Wainwright) "One of These Days" by Teddy Thompson "Pagan Poetry" by Björk "Peach Trees" by Rufus Wainwright "Physical" by Kylie Minogue "Picking Up Pieces" by Anja Garbarek "Pretty Things" by Rufus Wainwright "Ring-A-Ding-Ding" by Appleton "River Song" by Bebel Gilberto "Sail Away" by David Gray "She Collects (Stuff Like That)" by Anja Garbarek "Shelter" by 25 May "Simplesmente" by Bebel Gilberto "Skin" by Madonna "Slippery Slope (Easier)" by Teddy Thompson "Slow Motion" by David Gray "So You Say" by Siobhán Donaghy "Solve My Problems Today" by Ashtar Command "Something Written" by Anja Garbarek "Storm" by Grace Jones and the Radio Science Orchestra "Strange Noises" by Anja Garbarek "Summer's End" by Ashtar Command "Sunlight in the Rain" by Kelli Ali "Sweetmeat" by The Soup Dragons "The Art Teacher" by Rufus Wainwright "The Cabinet" by Anja Garbarek "The Day Before" by Appleton (otherwise known as "Everything Eventually") "The Infinite Stars" by Kelli Ali "The One I Love" by David Gray "The One You Love" by Rufus Wainwright "The Sky Lit Up" by PJ Harvey "The Telescope Man Says" by Anja Garbarek "The Things I Do" by Teddy Thompson "The Wind" by PJ Harvey "This Love" by Craig Armstrong "This Love Affair" by Rufus Wainwright "Treat Me Good" by Yazz "Turning The Gun on Myself" by Teddy Thompson "Velvet Curtain Rag" by Rufus Wainwright "Vibrate" by Rufus Wainwright "Vicious World" by Rufus Wainwright "Waiting For a Dream" by Rufus Wainwright "Want" by Rufus Wainwright "Weightless" by Olivia Newton-John "What's Goin' On" by 25 May "What's This?!!" by Teddy Thompson "Where to Go From Here" by Teddy Thompson "Why" by Melanie C "Winter" by Bebel Gilberto "Yellow Moon" by Róisín Murphy "Your Disco Needs You" by Kylie Minogue "February Song" by Josh Groban "Solo Por Ti" by Josh Groban "Silent Night" by Jackie Evancho "Panis Angelicus" by Jackie Evancho "O Holy Night" by Jackie Evancho "Pie Jesu" by Jackie Evancho "Tomorrow Never Knows" by Alison Mosshart and Carla Azar Awards and nominations BAFTA Awards Grammy Awards Ivor Novello Awards World Soundtrack Awards References External links * *Marius de Vries interview: Brave New World *Easy Virtue soundtrack *Mad About The Boy Music Video From the Easy Virtue Soundtrack Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:English record producers Category:Musicians from London Category:Alumni of Peterhouse, Cambridge Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:People educated at Bedford School